Four Friends, One Adventure
by VintageThunder98
Summary: When four 14 Year old friends have a strange dream and get sucked through a portal to a dimension only known as "Equestria" They must find a way out, but fist help their brand new friends! I will try to get new chapters out when ever I can. UPDATE: This story is going to be delayed, as I am working on a new story. I will get back to this one whenever I can.
1. The Unexpected

Hello! Welcome to my first FanFiction on my First account! I am going to try my hardest to come up with the best material possible. My first story occurs here as you are about to read. I hope you enjoy! This story is about four Teenagers being sucked into a portal and sent to... none other than Ponyville, the known village of Equestria!

It was a cold March day as the four teenage friends walked on the sidewalk to school. Now what do you think four fourteen year old kids would be talking about? Well guess what? Todays topic: Kissing, who's better? Katie or Jennifer? Well let's find out as our four main characters talk about it... More importantly, the two who were actually interested in it. The other two were thinking about how to solve that one math problem for Ms. Clark.

"Dude how many times do I have to say it? Jennifer has better tongue than Katie!" Adam said.

"Nah I am one hundred percent POSITIVE that Katie's is way better than Jennifer... Come to think of it, I haven't seen you near Jennifer since the Valentine's day dance!" Cordell said with a smile on his face.

He had his friend beat!

Meanwhile, the other two friends were hard at work trying Ms. Clarks insanely hard math problem. She said it was optional to do the problem... First person to answer the problem gets 50 extra credit points on their Math grades. At this point, neither friend cared if the other one got it first. It had been bugging them all night last night.

"I give up, it's impossible!" Travis said.

"Impossible? Dude we're talking about 50 extra credit points! You think Ms. Clark would give us something impossible just because she was bored?" Ryan said with his forehead creased. Then his forehead began to sink into a frown as he saw Travis' looking at him intently.

"Actually yeah I kinda do now that you mention it."

"Hey would you guys stop acting like Sherlock Holmes with his detective sidekick trying to solve the mystery? It's just a math problem, and besides... I have seen your grades. Its fine." Adam said with a slight smirk. He was proud of that Sherlock joke, even if it was kinda lame.

After, they finally reached school and went on with their classes. Well as it turns out the teacher's pet found out the answer to the question. Suck up. Well anyway, they chatted about other stuff. When they all got home, they went and played some Halo 4 on their Xbox 360s and then finally went to bed.

What happened next was a blur. Images flew by in their dreams. Then all at once they were inside a room in their dream with echother.

"Ugh, my head..." Travis said rubbing his hoof on his head. Wait, HOOF?

"HOLY CRAP, TRAVIS YOUR A HORSE!" Cordell yelled.

"So are you! And me! And... Adam your a horse to!" Ryan yelled to his friend.

"WHAT THE FU-" Adam said, but was interrupted by an unknown voice.

"You have all been taken here and transformed into Ponies for a reason. You will go into Equestria and help the Elements of Harmony defeat unknown forces. You have been chosen for a reason. You will be left to find that out for your selves." The Voice echoed and then there was silence.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute. Equestria? Ponies? Elements of Harmony? Where have I heard this before?" Cordell said.

His friends looked at Cordell expecting something. "Guys I think he's talking about My Little Po-" Cordell got out. Unfortunately, he was interrupted by a giant portal that sucked them in.

So that was the end of Chapter 1! I hope you read and followed along well enough. I have lots more stories coming out so watch out! Peace -VintageThunder


	2. The Chase

Hello! And welcome back to our adventure that is unfolding before our friends very eyes! Last time, our friends were sucked into a strange dream, talked to by an invisible voice, oh and sucked through a black hole. Let's not forget how they got out of the dream and into Equestria shall we! Let's begin.

As they were hurled through the fabric of space and time. It gave them all time to think. How did they get here? Who told them that this was supposed to be their "Destiny"? And how did Cordell know about My Little Pony... Ha!

"AHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Adam as he sat up. His friends woke up screaming just as loud.

"What the hell!?" Yelled Cordell. He looked at his friends. "What the...? Are we still dreaming? Why are we... ponies..." Cordell said

They were all just laying on their sides trying to get up. Some people think it would be easy to stand up on all fours and start walking. Some people are idiots. "Ok nobody panic, let's try it nice and slow. Kinda like... baby steps." Ryan said.

They all grunted and heaved until finally, all of them were standing.

"All right, now what do we do? We're a bunch of ponies in Equestria. I don't get it..." Travis trailed off.

"Well I think we should be prepared if anypony decides to find us out. First with grammar. Its 'anypony' instead of 'anybody' from now on. As well as 'somepony' instead of 'someone'. Got it?" Ryan explained. Everybod- Everypony nodded. "Now I guess we can all go and see what we all look like." They looked at their surroundings for a pond and noticed for the first time that they were surrounded by nothing but trees. They then found, a few feet away, a pond. They looked into the Crystal Clear water to see their own faces.

Ryan looked at his body for the first time. He had a light gray coat with a dark gray mane with a light maroonish stripe going down his mane. The same features were on his tail and wings. Wait, wings? Holy crap, all of his friends had wings as well. This just got a whole lot more interesting. He then looked at his eyes. Aqua Blue. One of his favorite colors. Then finally, the cutie mark. It was a guitar. Just a single Guitar. Well then now he will never hear the end of this, his friends were always egging him on to play guitar.

Adam then looked at his image as well. He had a blonde coat with a brown mane with a brown tail with a light brown stripe going down the middle. He had lime green eyes. Huh, not too shabby. He noticed his cutie mark. It was a dirtbike (A type of racing motor cycle but way lighter). Two words. Awe-Some!

Travis then looked at his image. He had a tan coat with a gray mane and a dark gray tail. His cutie mark was an image of a deer. Hunting was his favorite thing to do back on earth. Suits him perfectly. His eyes were a cool distinct orange. The hunters favorite color.

Finally, Cordell got to see what he looked like. He had a white coat with a dark blue mane and a dark blue tail with a cyan stripe going down the middle. His cutie mark was a pencil and blue prints. He had always wanted to be an architect. His eyes were a iridescent purple.

Everyone looked at echother and thought they looked pretty boss looking like this.

"Next we should find out how to use our wings. It's gonna be kinda awkward when one of the main six invite us to fly with her." Well I can't tell you how much of a wreck it was to get up and going. At least about 30 minutes of flying around and crashing into trees trying to figure out how to get flying. But eventually they figured it out before one of them had serious brain damage.

[Transition: About 10 Minutes Before The Friends were teleported to the world of Equestria]

Ponyville was in utter peace. Everypony was out, buying and selling goods at the market place. Cleaning their houses for spring cleaning. Twilight Sparkle was dusting every last one of her books for the occasion. Every book, every page has to be dust free. To Twilight, an excuse to stay home with her books. For Spike, however, it was hell. Twilight didn't exaggerate when it comes to cleaning Every. Single. Book and page. Every 500 books in the library. Fortunately, Twilight got Rainbow Dash to help with the books. To Twilights shock and delight, Rainbow was doing quite a good job.

"How many of these do we have left?" Spike groaned. His scales were ready to chip off from all this cleaning.

"Hmm... I think just about... 37." Twilight answered with concentration as she dusted out her dictionary to everything in frog language.

"I'm starving. Good thing we're almost done, I could eat some of Pinkie Pies cinnamon rolls right about now." Rainbow said with a sigh.

Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash with great distress. Did she have to mention steaming hot... gooey... delicious rolls while she was trying to block the feeling of starvation?

Suddenly the ground shook lightly as if something just exploded very far away.

"Whoa, what was that!?" Rainbow Dash said with a curious tone in her voice. Actually there was a bit of excitement in her voice as well. Just about anything to get out of book cleaning.

"I don't know... it's never happened before. Maybe we should go check it out. Spike, you stay here and keep dusting books. We'll be back as soon as we can." Twilight said. Spike got up to protest but it was too late. Rainbow Dash and Twilight were already out the door heading towards the already depleting feeling of the vibration.

As they neared they could almost hear talking. Laughter? When Rainbow and Twilight looked up, they saw a gray colt with red streaks in his hair flying around helping a light brown colt get in the air.

"Are those... other pegasi?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It looks like it. I don't know what to do. Should we great them?" Twilight asked.

"Only way to see if their friendly." Rainbow said.

...

...

...

"Ok so we got flying down. Next... we..." Ryan looked around. He had absolutely zero idea where he was. "We... um..." He trailed off. His friends looked horrified that he had no idea where they were.

"Your just about a half mile from PonyVille." Said a voice from behind them. They all looked behind them with great surprise. There stood a Purple Unicorn with a dark purple mane with a pink streak going down the middle just as you could see the horn. Stood behind her was a Light Blue Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane. She had a determined look on her face. Slightly curious.

Ryan looked at the purple pony and looked at her with great surprise. "Oh, um... were you there the entire time?" Ryan asked. He couldn't help but notice. She... well how could Ryan put it any way else in his mind? 'Hot damn she is hot!' Ryan thought as he looked at the Unicorn.

"No, we thought we heard a small explosion and came to see what was going on. My name is Twilight, by the way." Twilight said. "Oh, well my name is Ryan." Ryan said. Twilight looked at him with a curious glance. "Ryan? That's an odd name for a pony" Twilight said.

"Oh yeah, well... where we come from, it's a different naming system." Ryan said.

"And my names Travis, and this is Adam." As he gestured to Adam. But Adam wasn't paying attention to what was going on. He seemed to be fixed on the pony behind Twilight. 'Dang. What a beauty. I bet she's a better kisser than Jennifer...' Adam thought. He looked around seeing what was going on. "Oh um, hi there." He said. At least he heard his name being mentioned or that would of been awkward.

"And last, but not least... well maybe least, Cordell." Travis continued.

...

...

...

"Oh well, very nice to meat you!" Twilight said. She couldn't help but sneak a quick glance at Ryan. 'What a cutie!' She thought to herself. "Well this here is Rainbow Dash behind me. On the way here, we noticed you were trying to fly around a bit. Rainbow here is the fastest flyer in Equestria. I bet she can help you colts get off the ground a bit. Right Rainbow?"

Rainbow quickly glanced away from Adam and replied. "What? Oh, yeah, yeah I can help you guys get your wings in shape!" Rainbow then looked at Adams wings. 'His wings look.. so strong...' Rainbow thought as she blushed a little.

"Well it's been nice meeting you guys! But you should probably come with us to Ponyville. It can get dangerous outside here." Twilight said. Well for one: That is one reason she wanted them to come with them. The second reason is that he wanted to be with Ryan a bit, get to know him better.

...

...

...

Cordell looked at Twilight with a bit of disbelief. "Dangerous? What can be dangerous out here? I bet I can take anything!" He said with a bit of pride. That's... when he heard an extremely loud roar come from behind him. You should of seen his face! He immediately jumped and knocked over Travis. Travis knocking over Adam, Adam knocking over Ryan.

Twilight would giggle if it weren't for the giant Manticore right behind her new friends. "Manticore! Run!" Twilight helped up Ryan as they started to run away from the giant beast with claws. Rainbow Dash helped Adam and Travis up. Now who helps up Cordell? No need. Cordell is already sprinting way ahead of all his friends. Running for dear life. And you wonder why he didn't get the Cutie Mark for sprinting-and-leaving-his-best-friends-behind.

Rainbow, Adam, and Travis caught up with Ryan and Twilight as soon as they knew Cordell had already ran off to God knows where.

"You guys ready?" Rainbow Dash called out.

"Ready for what?" Replied Adam.

"Ready to fly!" Rainbow answered. Ryan, Travis, and Adam looked at Rainbow as they sprinted away from the beast. Rainbow was surprised. "You guys have wings you know. And Twilight can teleport with her horn!"

Ryan, Travis, and Adam looked at echother. She was right. We do have wings! Let's use them for a change...

Ryan looked to Travis and Adam. They knew what was about to happen. They were going to use their wings to fly away from the chasing beast. Well, they had a good 30 minutes of flying and hovering. They think they got it down. I can't put enough emphasis on the word think.

Rainbow Dash spread her wings and darted up into the clouds. Well, what can they say? Its kinda hard not to sit back and watch 3 colts run from a Manticore.

Ryan, Travis, and Adam spread their wings and began to run faster as they gained momentum. They looked into the sky and began flapping their wings as they began getting off the dirt road. Travis was trying hard not to crash into another tree and suffer possible brain damage as he did 4 other times when they were practicing. But he managed to get off the ground and up into the air.

Ryan then opened his wings. Well lets think: There is a giant beast chasing them because it thinks we are a tasty looking snack. The most logical thing to do was to go up. Up. Seriously? Well I guess lots more ideas could come to mind but for now. He was being chased by an animal with the size of a peanut. Ryan darted up into the air and landed on a cloud panting.

Now Adam. He was still running as fast as he could. Rainbow Dash looked at Adam as he ran straight on the dirt road. Adam then looked up to see Rainbow Dash flying next to him. Adam realized: His friends already got up into the air. It was his turn. He was the fastest runner in the entire Freshmen population at his school. Well let's see how he fares in flying? Wings spread. Check. Gaining Momentum. Check. He then suddenly darted into the air with extreme speed. Rainbow Dash looked in awe. He just went up in the air, almost fast enough to incite a Sonic Rainboom of his own. She'll have to check with that later.

...

...

...

Twilight looked behind her as Adam rose off the ground and into the clouds. Well now her turn. She stopped and used her magic to instantly teleport behind the manticore. The large beast slid a few inches before it was picked up with Twilights magic and was magically sent back to its cave somewhere.

Her new found friends came down from the clouds and landed with grace. It seemed they haven't been flying very much due to the fact that they were acting like they were going to drop and break a wing any second.

Suddenly, Cordell came out of nowhere and landed next to them. "Did I miss anything?" He said with a slight smirk. "I'm surprised you guys didn't think of flying sooner. I was up in the clouds the entire time, what a show! Ha-ha!"

They all looked at him with a bit of irritation.

"Well, that... that was a nice little run." Twilight said with a few pants. She then looked at the four new ponies and asked. "I never got to ask. How exactly did you get here..?" Twilight said with great curiosity.

Ryan looked at all his friends and back to Twilight. "Well, that's not going to be very easy. But I have to ask you first. Do you have a place that we can talk so no on- no pony will hear? I think if anyon- anypony else heard they'll think we're crazy." Ryan said.

Twilight nodded. "Yeah we can all head back to the library and talk. It's private and pretty soundproof" Twilight said. She then looked back on what she said. 'Did I just mention soundproof?' She thought to herself. She then blushed slightly.

Ryan threw a small glance. 'Soundproof? Why did she mention that...' He wondered. He then looked back to his friends. Every single one of them had a small grin on their face. 'Oh wooow they really think that? For Christ's sake, this is supposed to be a kids show!' Ryan thought.

"Yeah, it's kind of a wild story. Probably best if nopony outside heard." Travis said to Twilight.

Adam then spoke up. "Hey, can we get moving? I think we all can agree we're tired. Cold-"

"And Hungry. Don't forget about hungry." Cordell added.

Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash and they both nodded. They all then began walking back to PonyVille to take shelter for the night.

Hey, that was the end of Chapter 2! This took me a bit so I hope you enjoy! I want to remind you that I will upload a new chapter of Four Friends, One Adventure every day. Though I want to start working on other stories as soon as possible. I can't really decide though, as I want to include Love/Romance in every story. So the next two storys I want to write are here: 1: A story about a royal guard that was kicked from the force because of something he didn't do. 2: A FlutterDash story. If you review, then It would be nice to vote for either story 1 or story 2. Thanks! Peace- VintageThunder


	3. The Interrogation

**Hey guys! Vintage Here with Chapter 3 of Four Friends, One Adventure. (FF1A For short :p) I'm gonna be typing for the next hour or two so if you see any grammatical errors that means that my hands gone cramp and I need to take a break... Where we left off, our friends met Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash. They are now in PonyVille at the library about to talk about what they have seen and how they got there. (Note if also I write this a bit wierd it may be because I'm listening to music as I type this)**

Twilight closes the door to her library as the four friends sit down on the couch feeling like they were going to be interrogated. As Twilight and Rainbow Dash began to ask questions, Spike cam down the stairs.

"Who are these ponies?" He said with a bit of disapproval.

"They're new friends of ours. We found them outside PonyVille in the woods. We were gonna ask them questions there, but as it seems Manticores don't like these guys." Twilight replied.

"Well, here we are. Safe in a library. Wanna ask questions now?" Adam said.

"Ok... well I'm just gonna ask short questions and fast questions so you can answer fast and easy."

"Go ahead." Ryan said.

"Where are you from?"

"A planet called Earth where a species called Humans dominate. Ponies are simply animals there."

"How did you get here?"

"We don't know. We all went to sleep that night when we were all casted into the same dream. All that happened was a voice told us that it was our destiny to come here. Then he told us that we can figure out why once we got here."

"Is that it?"

"No. A portal opened up and we were all sucked in until we woke up, wasting about 10 minutes trying to get up using all fours."

"Wait a minute... You guys don't use your four hoofs to stand on that planet?"

"Hands. Humans have hands with things called fingers so we can grab stuff with them. We walk using our hind legs. The hoofs on our legs are called Feet."

Twilight was amazed. Rainbow Dash was kinda freaked out. But she has seen weirder.

"So... let me summarize this. You guys are actually a thing called Humans from an entirely different planet that walked on your hind legs. Then you guys somehow got here in a dream from an ominous voice telling you that this is your destiny. When you were in the dream you somehow turned into ponies yourselves and woke up in the middle of forest?" Rainbow Dash asked awkwardly.

Ryan thought for a moment. "Yeah that's pretty much it." He said in a plain voice like he said that almost every day.

"Hey, I know this is a bit weird for you guys but... We can't just get thrown in here without help. Could we.. well stay with you guys for the time being?" Travis asked awkwardly.

Twilight looked at them for a minute. 'How could I miss a chance to be with that cutie?' Twilight thought as she looked at Ryan.

"Happy to help in any way we can. Maybe we'll find out why your here with you guys hanging around." Twilight said. "Ryan and Travis can stay with me I guess, while Adam and Cordell stay with Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash looked at Adam. 'Score!' She thought. "Happy to take care of anypony in need!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Cool. Let's get going, I'm ready to just fall on the ground and sleep away." Cordell said as he walked out the door with Adam and Rainbow Dash.

'I bet you do you lazy son of a b*tch' Travis thought.

Twilight looked at her two new guests. "Ok, Travis can sleep on the pullout couch while Ryan can sleep in the sleeping bag that's in the closet." Twilight gestured to the closet.

"Thanks, we can't tell you how much we appreciate you taking in two, almost complete strangers." Ryan said as he pulled out the sleeping bag.

"Oh, don't mention it. It just gives me something more to worry about. In the good way I mean." Twilight said as she walked up the stairs.

Travis began moving the coffee table in the center to make way for the pullout couch. "So, I'm kinda liking this place. It's so... so..."

"Nice?"

"No, that's not it..."

Ryan thought about it. "Hospitable?"

"Yeah, yeah that's it." Travis said.

"I feel the same. I mean for four complete strangers just randomly appearing in the middle of the forest, she just let us crash at her place with barely no hesitation. And what did she mean about 'Something more to worry about, in the good way'?" Ryan said as he spread out the sleeping bag.

Travis grinned. Ryan looked over to him to see just that. A stupid-ass grin coming from his perverted friend.

"Seriously? Dude only you would think about that." Ryan said as he turned off the lamp and crawled into the sleeping bag.

"Dude you are in there! Good job Stud Muffin!"

"Yeah whatever Tickle Shits" Ryan grunted as he rolled over in his sleeping bag.

[Transition to Rainbow Dash, Cordell, and Adam. About 10 minutes earlier as they left the house]

Rainbow Dash closed the door behind them and looked over to her new guests.

"So where is your place?" Cordell said as he looked over to Rainbow Dash

"Look up" She replied

They looked up to see just a few clouds. "So your house is like Wonder Woman's invisible air craft...?" Adam said.

Rainbow had no idea what a "Wonder Woman" Was but assumed it was an inside joke. "No, I mean the clouds. That's where I take my naps!" She said. "C'mon, the clouds are super comfy this time of year! It's almost spring ya know"

"Huh, ok I guess. Do we just pick any cloud or... what?" Cordell asked.

"Nah, only a few select clouds are able to hold Pegasus. Basically, the only ones that can hold us up are the bigger ones. You see that big one over there?" She gestured to a larger cloud just over the hill.

"So that's your cloud I assume" Adam replied.

"Yeah, you can make your guys' cloud by combining smaller clouds into a big one" She said.

"Ok, come on Cordell, we have some work to do before we can enjoy the comfort of clouds" Adam said.

Cordell grunted as he lazily flew up to a cloud and pushed it into another cloud. Adam flew up and took two clouds and pushed it into the current cloud that was being made by hoof. After about 5 Minutes of pushing clouds together, they seem to have one that's about equal size to Rainbow Dashes.  
"Hey Rainbow! Is this cloud big enough?" Adam yelled.

Rainbow Dash flew over to the cloud and landed on it. She jumped on it a few times and answered.

"Yeah it's pretty stable. It's safe to nap. Have a comfy sleep!" Rainbow said as she flew over to her cloud.

Cordell collapsed on the cloud and immediately started snoring. Adam looked over at his friend.

"You lazy bastard" He said as he gently landed on the cloud. He laid down and looked up at the stars. He thought about Rainbow Dash and how... Well how can he put this. She was... intriguing. Maybe he'll find out more about her later on. He thought for a few more seconds before finally closing his eyes and sleeping peacefully.

...

...

...

Rainbow Dash landed on her cloud and then got herself comfy right in the center. She looked over at the two Colts as one collapsed into sleep. One of them said something and then landed on the cloud, laid down and just stared into space.

'Why do I feel weird around him? He's just like any other Colt. But something is... different about him.' Rainbow thought as she laid on her side. She then fell into sleep.

[Transition to Twilight]

Twilight closed the door behind her as she stepped over Spike in his bed, snoozing. She got into bed and started thinking. Not about the handsome Colt that was in the sleeping bag down stairs, but about how they got here. All she got from him was "We were all in a dream until a voice told us that we all have destinies in Equestria". Maybe she knew a spell on how to send them back. Or maybe she should let Destiny do its thing. After all, Destiny did lead her to her friends. Not to mention the Elements of Harmony.

She thought a few more things then started thinking about Ryan. He was.. so.. cute. She thought as she fell into sleep.

[Transition: Morning/Sunrise]

Ryan slowly came out of sleep and cracked open his eyes. Something was on top of him and the sleeping bag snoring extremely loud.

'What the fu-'  
*Snore*

'You're kidding me'

*Snore*

'God damn it'

*Snore*

"TRAVIS"

Travis slightly stirred from sleep as he said a few words with a lazy groan in them.

"Ugh, five more minutes mom" Travis slightly stirred as he started snoring again.

Ryan saw his chance.  
"Travis Ray, don't make me get the candle wax again!" Ryan yelled with a slight woman's voice as Travis jumped up with his wings.

"NO NOT AGAIN MOMMY! Oh... God damn it man, you scared the hell out of me" Travis said as he landed in front of him.

"Dude you rolled on top of me in your sleep. I have every right to screw with you" Ryan said as he rolled up the sleeping bag.

"Gayeee!" Travis said as he pushed the pull-out bed into the couch.

"Shut up"

They both heard some hoofsteps coming down the stairs when they saw Twilight walking down.

"So I trust that you both had a nice sleep?" She said

"I had a wonderful nap" Travis replied.

"Yeah I bet you did homo" Ryan said to Travis. "And yes I had a nice nap... until something decided that I was too comfy"

Twilight went over and picked up a comb and brushed her hair until the sleep hair was gone. She then looked over to her new friends.

"Hey, we should get some breakfast at SugarCube corner. They serve breakfast stuff in the morning, then the rest of the time, nothing but sweets" Twilight commented.

Ryan and Travis looked at eachother. Food. One of the few things they had time for when they got here. Their stomachs growled in answer.

"Yeah I think that may be a good plan" Travis said.

"Great! This gives us the chance introduce you guys to my other friends" Twilight said.

They all walked out the door to see Rainbow Dash, Adam, and a very sleepy Cordell walking toward the house.

"Oh hey you guys! We were just thinking about getting some breakfast at SugerCube Corner" Twilight said.

"We were just thinking the same thing! I told the others to meat us there so they can meet the new Colts" Rainbow Dash replied.

They walked (trotted?) over to SugarCube corner where something was wrong. To help you realize what is wrong, here is what was going on through Ryan and Cordell's mind at the time.

'Breaks Laws Of Physics + Pink = Pinkie Pie' Ryan thought.

'It's like that one Chuck Norris fact. If you can see him, he can see you. If you can't see him, then you only have a matter of seconds to live.' Cordell thought.

"OHMYGOSHINEVERHAVESEENYOUBEFORENOWIHAVETOGOPLANAP ARTYBYE!" Pinkie said as she ran out of the store, stopped by them, and then disappeared back inside the shop.

"Uhm, is that normal?" Travis asked.

"Yeah pretty much" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Well I'm not ready for a party just yet, I'm gonna try to get breakfast in before Pinkie try's to play 'Pin the stapler on whatever body part that works'" Adam said as he went inside. The others began to follow.

**Hey guys! Vintage here bring you Chapter 3, finally! I hope you enjoy reading. Btw I'm taking back what I said about the chapter every day thing. Now it's just whenever I can. Hope you enjoy! Vintage out.**

**P.S. Just a fun fact, the main characters names are actually my friends names IRL.**


	4. The Party

**Hey guys, Vintage here with Chapter 4 of FF1A! It's the weekend so I will try to make this chapter as fast as I can before I get wrapped up in weekend shiz. Hope you enjoy!**

P.S. Today I had an awesome epiphany and finally figured out how to go along with the ominous voice in the dream! He's going to be a- *gets cut off by a shoe being thrown through the window* JESUS Alright I won't spoil it.

As they walked in the small bakery, the smell of chocolate chip cookies filled the friends nostrils. It wasn't until long that they were seated in a corner booth.

"So when are your other friends supposed to get here?" Adam said with impatience.

"Any minute now. Applejack just got done bucking apple trees, Rarity got done sewing a new dress and said she'll be picking up Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash replied.

They heard the jingle of bells as the three other ponies walked in the front door, which triggered a set of bells to alert there was a customer. The three ponies walked over to the corner booth. One of which was wearing a cowboy hat, and another one hiding behind what seemed to be a fashion designer.

"Howdy everypony!" The cowboy hat mare said. The others nodded with a few hi's. "Mah names Applejack. This 'ere is Rarity" As she gestured to the fashion designer.

"It is a pleasure to meat you all" Rarity greeted.

"And this behind 'er is Fluttershy. Her name complies with 'er attitude. So as you ya'll can bet, she is shy." Applejack said as she pointed towards Fluttershy which made the pink maned, yellow coated pony retreat farther behind the group.

"It's nice to meat you three" Ryan replied.

Travis looked over to Twilight with a slightly nervous glance.

"Twilight, I trust you can explain to your friends about... well... us?" Travis said.

Twilight nodded and looked to her three friends.

(I'm too lazy to add the part where she explains)

"Well, that is definitely most interesting story I have ever heard. I would love to talk more, but I am still working on our costumes for the Grand Galloping Galla!" She exclaimed. "Would you boys be interested in coming? We have 4 extra tickets" Rarity asked.

Ryan looked to his friends, and then to the other six. They were all nodding and Ryan looked back to Rarity.

"I don't see any harm. Might as well do something fun while we're here"

"Good, that gives us a chance to explain your situation to Princess Celestia" Twilight said. The four friends nodded.

Rarity gave the tickets to the four friends and began explaining the situation.

"Now if your coming to the Grand Galloping Galla, you must tell me the design you want your costume to be" Rarity said to the four friends.

...

...

...

The four friends walked with Rarity to the boutique. But with walking with a spoiled fashion model, you have to expect a bombardment of questions.

"What's the fashion like on your planet?" "Are there any fashion shows that happen often?" "Do all humans have that kind of reactive attitude?"

Adam was about to curse her out, but they had just arrived at the boutique.

"Ok, I'm going to go get the sketch pads so we can design the costumes!" Rarity said as she headed into the back room.

The four sat in silence until Adam broke the everlasting silence. This isn't going to be good.

"Gentlemen, we all have came here today because all of US, know there is a b!tch among us!" Adam commented with a smirk.

"Indeed" Cordell replied.

Rarity re-entered the room with four sketch pads, and a pencil. She levitated the pencil with her horn and began with Ryan. Then Adam, then Travis, then Cordell.

About thirty minutes later, they had their costumes planned.

Ryan had ended up with a Darth Vader get up, without the helmet and all the buttons. Oh but you can bet your life that he made her include the cape.

Adam is going to be Connor Kenway, from Assassins Creed. All, except the hidden blades, and smoke bombs.

Travis is going to be the Grim Reaper. Seriously? That's it. The fucking Grim Reaper. You peice of shit.

And finally, Cordell is going to have a Black-Belt Karate getup. Back on Earth, he was actually a black belt and could round house kick your balls in a matter of seconds. Chuck Norris could kick your balls with the actual matter that is contained in that second.

"Well it looks like I have my work cut out for me. Why don't you boys go back to the library? Twilight says she has something to show you guys" Rarity said.

"Okay?" Travis said with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

The four left the boutique and started walking back to the tree house.

Ryan looked around and saw absolutely nopony in sight. He guessed they were at the market. Nope. They walked through the market and saw no one tending the stalls. This gave him a slight chill as he sped up the pace towards the library. From his friends expressions on their faces, they had the same feeling.

They finally reached the door of the library when Ryan stopped. He realized that they had spent thirty minutes while everyone in PonyVille had the chance to do something.

Ryan began turning the door knob slowly.

Why would Twilight want to show them something when she had the chance to do so this morning?

Ryan had just heard the click of the door knob indicating the door was free to swing open.

Pinkie Pie can set up a party within 5 minutes...

Ryan pushed the door with a few creaks.

This is way too weird.

Wait a minute... All of PonyVille missing, Twilight showing them something that she could of shown this morning... Pinkie breaking the laws of Physics.

The door was fully open.

Ryan's eyes widened in understanding. It was too late. The lights flew on and everypony in PonyVille yelled "SURPRISE!" all at once.

"HOLY JESUS MOTHER OF FU-" Ryan said as he jumped up and knocked into Cordell.

Travis just as surprised, fell over in a shocked state. But he quickly recovered and helped a dazed Ryan up off Cordell.

"Surprise silly fillies!" Pinkie excitingly said as she jumped around.

"Oh... oh my god. I-I can't breathe..." Ryan got out.

Twilight and the other main six started laughing, as did the rest of the PonyVille population.

Adam slowly got up from the busted table and broken vase he landed on and inspected himself for any bruises.

"Is... Is it weird to see colors dancing in sunflower suits?" Adam said as he fell over. Knocked out cold.

"Ugh, could you guys help us pull his ass to the couch so he can rest for a bit?" Cordell said to the other six friends.

They all nodded and began moving him to the couch.

After that was settled, everyone was looking at them. Travis realized what they were waiting for.

"Let's get the party started folks!" Travis yelled to the crowd.

Everyone cheered and began the drinking and consuming of alcohol. About 5 hours later, Ryan was barely able to keep himself up. He groggily looked at the scene around him.

Most of the ponies had already made their way out the door. Adam was no longer on the couch, but was laying face down on the coffee table.

**[NOTE, The four friends are still ponies in the story. May be a little confusing but they are.]**

He looked down at the bottle he was holding. It read something along the lines of "Pega Cola".

He began to get up slowly, stretching a bit. He then walked over to wake up his friends. For some reason, he started hearing a strange, but familiar voice.

_Come see me_

As he heard this voice, his eyes widened. Not for too long, as his vision swirled before him and he fell into unconsciousness.

**That's Chapter 4! Sorry for not uploading, and I know, I know. I don't write on weekends or upload on weekends if you have seen my profile. But I felt bad that I had prolonged this so I decided it was about time I get this thing out there! And also sorry for this being a bit short, but I kind of lost my train of thought for this chapter. But I can certainly work with him blacking out. Peace out guys! -Vintage**

**P.S. I have made a poll on what story I should do next. You should go check it out. PM me if I did something wrong. As I have stated on my profile, I am still a noob to this. **


End file.
